The Bayside Dumpsters
The Bayside Dumpsters is a Lovian blues trio based in Bayside, Noble City. The band was formed in 2011 by Harold Freeman who commented in a radio interview that he started the band because 'it is a damn shame there is no real blues scene in Lovia'. Freeman does the main vocals of the band and also plays the guitar. Next to Freeman the Bayside Dumpsters is made up of Oos Wes Ilava who plays the electric bass guitar and I. G. La Blaca who switches between the keyboards and drums. The first album, entitled The Highway Blues is expected to come out in the summer of 2011 and will consist of songs Freeman used to perform on his own, albeit slightly rewritten for band play. Expectations are high as this is the first attempt to create a mainstream Lovian blues band. In spite of being the most popular and only main stream blues band in Lovia, the Bayside trio has a rather unusual composition with the CCPL and UNS politicians Oos Wes Ilava and I.G. La Blaca. The latter commented in this that 'music and politics shouldn't have anything to do with each other' and that 'in music all people of the world can be united'. Detailed line-up Harold Freeman is the driving force behind the band, having experience as a solo blues artist and a good network in the local blues scene he can depend on. He writes most of the band its music though the lyrics are often composed in cooperation with La Blaca. Most solos are performed by Freeman too but when on stage Oos Wes Ilava is known to be given some 'free time to experiment' on his cigar box guitar, something that makes the audience go crazy. The music of The Bayside Dumpsters is carried by rhythms of La Blaca his drums and Ilava his bass guitar while the progression is realized by Freeman his guitar. The band tends to vary its instrumentation allowing both acoustic and electric guitar and occasionally puts in some keyboards too. * Harold Freeman: writing of the music and lyrics, main vocals and guitar * I. G. La Blaca: lyrics, additional vocals, keyboards and drums * Oos Wes Ilava: electric bass guitar and cigar box guitar Popularity and influence Before the formation of The Bayside Dumpsters, the Lovian blues scene was limited to a rather small group of solo artists singing classics of the blues genre at the local pubs. When Harold Freeman, who had up till then been such a solo artist, started his blues trio together with Oos Wes Ilava and I. G. La Blaca, this caused a genuine blues hype in Lovia. Especially amongst the Noble City youth blues became more popular, enjoying the mutual influences of blues and rock genres. The Bayside Dumpsters are very popular in the inner blues circles but have also earned some credit with the broader mainstream public. Up till their creation in the summer of 2011, the larger part of the Lovian blues music came from the United States. Freeman already expressed his hopes on laying the foundation of some real Lovian blues. Discography and performances * Discography ** The Highway Blues (2011) * Performances ** Meet the Dumpsters kick-off concert - 06/11/2011 Bayside, Noble City ** The Highway Blues tour - 07/22/2011 to 08/07/2011 in all of Lovia See also * Music of Lovia * Harold Freeman Category:The Bayside Dumpsters